


The One With The Tiny T-Shirt

by Stevie (StevieRae)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevieRae/pseuds/Stevie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I also want my t-shirt back, the blue and orange striped one.” </p>
<p>“You gave me that shirt,” Derek says, almost letting his sadness show but puts on his best poker face. “You gave it to me, so no, you can’t have it back. It’s mine.” Derek is practically growling now. </p>
<p>“You don’t even wear it. And I gave it to you before we were even a thing. It’s mine and I want it back. Besides, it didn’t fit you when I was 16 and it sure as hell doesn’t fit you now!” Stiles is livid now, due to all the “closure” and what not. Thanks Lyds. </p>
<p>Derek stomps out of the living room and returns from his bedroom with the shirt. “It does too fit, just you watch.” He strips off his green henley he’s wearing while Stiles tries not to whimper and Derek tugs on the stupid old t-shirt. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The one where Stiles is Rachel and Derek is Ross and they’re both idiots who fight over the stupidly famous blue and orange striped t-shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Tiny T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Isaac and Boyd live in one apartment and directly across the hall from them lives Jackson and Derek. Next door to the left lives Scott and Allison who live across from Stiles and Lydia.

Stiles and Derek had only been broken up for two weeks when Stiles saw it happen. It being an insane amount of flirting that was going on between Derek and some beautiful blonde bombshell. Stiles totally didn’t care. Nope, not at all, zero fucks given here. Okay, he cared, just a little bit though. 

Who was he kidding?! They just broke up, of course he cared. Stiles was literally two seconds away from going over there, but he decided he would rather continue hiding behind a pole and try to listen to Derek’s and Goldilocks’ conversation. 

“So, Erica, does the eight o’clock showing work for you?”, Derek asked. 

“Perfect. Can’t wait”, Erica replied, smiling so big she looked almost predatory. 

Stiles didn’t like this one bit. Derek was already dating other people, extremely gorgeous people at that. Stiles was nowhere close to seeing someone, he needed to get over Derek and soon.  
******  
Stiles opens the door to his and Lydia’s apartment, looking pissed, which everybody easily picks up on. 

“Dude, why does your face look all scrunchy?” Scott starts poking Stiles face, trying to fix it. 

Stiles bats Scott’s hands away, sighs loudly and says, “I just saw Derek flirting with some pretty girl named Erica, and they’re going out this Friday.” 

Allison, Scott, and Lydia all make sympathetic noises, knowing how much Stiles still loves Derek. 

“Sorry, sweetie,” Lydia says but she doesn’t look sorry at all. Stiles knows she still thinks he made a mistake when he broke up with Derek, but it had to be done. Or at least that’s what Stiles tells himself. 

“I just, I – I need to move on, but I have no idea how I’m supposed to do that.” Stiles sits down and slumps over. 

“I have an idea!” 

Stiles quickly sits up straight. Allison always has the best plans and she totally deserves all the awards. 

“You need closure.” 

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Stiles asks sarcastically and deflates back into his seat. 

“Don’t be a dick,” Scott says, stroking Ally’s back.

“I’m sorry, it’s just-“

“Well, you can’t really move on when all of Derek’s things are everywhere. I mean, it looks like he lives here,” Lydia points out, rudely interrupting his apology. 

Stiles looks around the apartment and peers into his room. Derek’s crap is everywhere. 

“Lydia, my strawberry blonde goddess. How I love you and your amazing ideas.” Stiles hugs her and notices Allison staring at him. “But of course, Lydia wouldn’t have gotten her idea if it wasn’t for you, my powerful, Disney warrior princess!” Stiles kisses Ally on the cheek and she smiles. 

"This is perfect, I just need to get all of Derek’s crap out of her and I’ll be so over him,” Stiles laughs happily and starts looking for a box to put Derek’s stuff when Scott has to rain on his parade.

“Um, I don’t think it works like that bro, ‘cause you’re still like, madly in love with him.” 

“I will eventually get over him, thank you very much. Until then, no one is so to mention this “little detail”, understand?” Stiles tries to look threatening, but it’s clearly not working. 

“If you mean do we understand the “little detail” that you still love Derek and that you two are both idiots, then yes, we understand completely.” Lydia smirks. 

Stiles doesn’t let her comment affect him and starts to gather up Derek’s stuff. 

“You know I’m right.” 

Stiles stalks towards his bedroom and turns around and looks at her, narrowing his eyes. “I don’t know why I ever loved you. You’re pure evil!” He slams the door and sits on his bed when he hears her shout, “You loved me BECAUSE I’m evil!” She’s not wrong, Stiles likes ‘em intense and gorgeous.  
*****  
Derek walks into Boyd and Isaac’s apartment with a smug expression on his face. 

“Stiles just called, he said he needs to talk to me and asked me to meet him at my apartment.” 

Isaac and Boyd only look semi-interested, being that they’re the ones that Derek always comes to when he needs to vent about Stiles. Boyd is sick of it, but Isaac is a romantic and a puppy so he’s the one to speak up. 

“Do you think he wants to get back together with you?” 

“God, I hope so. I’ve missed him like crazy these past two weeks. And what makes it worse is that Stiles has probably only said ten words to me since that night we broke up.” Derek’s face gives off nothing but misery and he tries to school his expression, but the look he gets from the guys proves that he wasn’t successful. 

“I still think you two are idiots for ending things. And I think you’re an even bigger idiot for not fighting for him and just letting him walk away.” 

Derek looks up and scowls at Boyd, who at least looks some what apologetic for his harsh words. 

“I know, I should have done something…” Derek zones out and thinks about that night that is burned into his brain. 

Derek had just gotten home to his and Jackson’s apartment to find Stiles sitting in the dark.

Derek smiles, “What are you doing, you dor-“

Stiles is suddenly right in front of Derek and says, “I think we need to break up.” 

And then Derek can’t breathe and he takes a step back, trying to make words come out of his mouth, but it doesn’t work all that well. 

“What - Are you - Why?”

“We don’t want the same things, so, I think it’s best if we just end things now.” 

Derek looks at Stiles, he really looks at him. He looks at the man he’s in love with and knows that he doesn’t want to give Stiles up, but he has too.  
Derek searches Stiles faces and tries to look for a hint of doubt in Stiles’ eyes. Maybe, just maybe Stiles doesn’t want to end things. But Stiles’ eyes, those beautiful whiskey colored eyes, are nothing but serious. 

Of course Stiles doesn’t want the same things as Derek. How could he? They’re both so young and Derek is so… broken. Stiles would never want to live with Derek, Stiles just wanted a causal relationship. 

Derek felt like an idiot. He had been sneaking around, saving money, trying to look for a bigger and nicer apartment for the both of them. It was all for nothing because Stiles didn’t want that. 

And Derek knew all about not wanting things. He knew from his awful experience with his horrible ex-girlfriend Jennifer and his even more horrible ex-girlfriend Kate. He didn’t want to make Stiles be a part of something that he didn’t want to be a part of and he sure as hell didn’t want to be a horrible ex. So, Derek did what he had to, he and Stiles broke up.

Boyd is snapping his fingers in front of Derek’s face and is very close to slapping him when Derek finally comes back to the present. 

Derek blushes, “Sorry, I was just thinking about Stiles and…” 

Boyd understands, “I know what you mean, I constantly find myself zoning out and thinking about Erica.” 

“Speaking of, did she tell you we’re going to watch Fantastic Four since you refuse to take her?”

Boyd laughs, “Watching nerdy movies is more your thing.” Derek is offended and is about to say so when Boyd says, “I’m just glad that someone is making an effort to get to know her.” Derek and Boyd both turn to look at Isaac. 

“But, she’s scary,” Isaac whines. 

“I know right, isn’t it great?” Boyd literally has heart eyes right now and Derek can’t handle it. 

“Alright well, I’m going headed over to my place. Wish me luck.” Derek walks out the door.  
*****  
Stiles is standing in the kitchen when Derek comes in. 

“Jackson let me in before he left.”

“S’Fine. Why’d you wanna see me?” Derek tries not to look hopeful.

“I wanted to give you back your things.” Stiles gestures to the box in his hands. 

Derek is confused, “My things?” 

“Yeah, you know, your books, your extra leather jacket you leave at my place just in case something, God forbid, happens to the other 10 jackets you own. There’s also some clothes and random junk you left at my place in here. Oh and this.” Stiles looks into the box and pulls out a beige mug that reads “Wolf Lake” and has a black wolf on the front. 

Derek looks hurt. “I gave you that as a gift.” 

“A gift?!” Stiles laughs. “The only reason you gave it to me as a “gift” was because you dropped it and the lady at the shop made you buy it.” 

Derek says, teeth clenching, “I only dropped it because you decided to hang on to me like an octopus and suck at my neck.” 

Stiles blushes, “That’s beside the point. But if it really matters to you, I’ll keep the damn mug.” 

“No, you know what?” Derek eyes are wild and he looks angry. “You don’t get to keep it! I’m taking it back along with the rest of my things!” 

“Fine by me!” Stiles shouts, pissed because Derek is pissed. Where does Derek get the right to be mad?! Stiles is just trying to move on, since Derek already has. “And I want all of my stuff back too! Like my pillow, my Start Wars dvds and the keys I gave you, both to my apartment and to my baby.”

“Take it all back. I don’t care,” Derek says. “I’m glad to get rid of your junk, more room for my stuff since yours was taking up so much room.” 

“I also want my t-shirt back, the blue and orange striped one.” 

“You gave me that shirt,” Derek says, almost letting his sadness show but puts on his best poker face. “You gave it to me, so no, you can’t have it back. It’s mine.” Derek is practically growling now. 

“You don’t even wear it. And I gave it to you before we were even a thing. It’s mine and I want it back. Besides, it didn’t fit you when I was 16 and it sure as hell doesn’t fit you now!” Stiles is livid now, due to all the “closure” and what not. Thanks Lyds. 

Derek stomps out of the living room and returns from his bedroom with the shirt. “It does too fit, just you watch.” He strips off his green henley he’s wearing while Stiles tries not to whimper and Derek tugs on the stupid old t-shirt. 

Stiles tries his hardest not to look, but it’s so hard with all that gorgeous and obnoxious muscle in front of him. He looks up from where he was full on staring at Derek’s happy trail and looks at Derek’s chest, which isn’t any better. 

The blue and orange striped shirt barely went past the top of Derek’s belly button, making it extremely easy for Stiles to stare at Derek’s abs. The sleeves looked they were about to rip from all the muscle in Derek’s biceps. And the shirt was so tight along his back that if you put a quarter in there you could tell if it was heads or tails. 

“Oh yeah, it totally fits,” Stiles tries not to let his voice crack. “Dude, I so don’t have time to be fighting over some stupid, ten year old, tiny t-shirt. I came over here to give you this box of your stuff and I did that so-“

Stiles and Derek hear laughter from the hall signaling the return of Jackson and everyone else. 

“Take the damn shirt, I don’t want it,” Derek looks dejected as he picks up his box of things. He quickly leaves the apartment and slams the door. 

Stiles winces. This is for the best he thinks, maybe. He doesn’t have much time to regret his decision before the gang walks in. 

Jackson and Lydia make a beeline for the big couch, leaving the recliner for Allison and Scott to cuddle on. Isaac and Boyd search the fridge and once they find some food they sit at the kitchen table. Lydia is the one to break the silence. 

“What did you do now, Stiles?” 

“I ruined everything. Again. But, what else is new?” Stiles sighs and throws himself on the floor.

“I’m confused,” Isaac says. Stiles glares at him and is about to be an ass when he remembers that Isaac, Boyd and Jackson weren’t there to hear Lydia’s “brilliant” plan. 

“Well, it all started this morning…” Stiles starts explaining the day’s events and he mentions Derek’s date with the beautiful blonde when both Boyd and Isaac laugh. Stiles ignores them and continues with his story. Once he finishes he looks up to find Boyd staring at him.

“You’re an idiot.”

Stiles is about to say something when Boyd fishes his phone out of his pocket and shoves it in Stiles’ face. 

“Is this the beautiful blonde?’ 

“YES! That’s Erica.” Stiles jumps off the floor and thinks about it. “Wait, why do you have a picture of Derek’s date on your phone?” 

“Because Stiles, she’s my girlfriend.”

“Oh, Boyd, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe Derek would do that to you,” Stiles says dumbly. 

Boyd continues to stare at him. Stiles looks at Isaac to find the curly headed guy already looking at him with his eyebrows raised. It takes a while for Stiles to realize that everyone in the room is staring at him, waiting for him to figure it out. And then it clicks.

“Oh. Derek’s not going on a date this Friday.”

“Ding ding ding, we have a winner. Congratulations Mr. Stilinski, you are… stupid!” Jackson shouts, using a fake game show voice. 

“Fuck off, Whittemore.” Jackson sneers and flips him off. Stiles lunges forward and is about to attack when Boyd interjects. 

“Derek is only going to the movies with Erica because I refuse to go with her and because Erica wants them to ‘bond’. It’s not an entirely safe plan, but oh well.” 

This makes Stiles hopeful. Maybe Derek still likes him. Could that be why he got so upset over the t-shirt? Then it all comes back to him, Stiles probably ruined whatever chance they had left to fix their relationship. But Stiles didn’t care, he needed to talk to Derek, he needed to fix everything. 

“I gotta do something.” 

“Yeah, you do,” Scott points out, picking up his phone. “He just texted back, he’s across the hall at Isaac and Boyd’s.”

“Thanks buddy,” Stiles ruffles his best friend’s hair and walks out the door and into the hall. He’s standing outside the door for what feels like hours, trying to gather up some courage to face Derek.  
*****  
Derek isn’t sulking. He isn’t. Just like he isn’t eating his weight in cheese pizza. Okay, he’s doing both those things, but it’s not his fault. It’s Stiles’ fault. Stiles sprung this whole “box” thing on him. Derek isn’t ready to move on and he doesn’t even want to. But, apparently Stiles does. Which hurts. Derek knew that he and Stiles didn’t want the same things. However, he thought that Stiles at least loved him enough that he wouldn’t be able to move on from Derek for at least a month. He apparently was wrong. 

Derek is about to stuff another slice of pizza in his mouth when the door opens and Stiles walks in. 

“I, uh, came to apologize for yelling at you.” Stiles was holding the striped t-shirt in his hands, obviously nervous. 

“Its fine,” Derek grunts, not looking Stiles in the eye. 

“I also came to give you this back.” Stiles holds out the shirt and Derek takes it, smiling a bit. 

“Thank you.” And he means it. 

Stiles turns to leave, but Derek catches his wrist. 

“I promised myself that I wouldn’t let you walk away again.” 

Stiles whips his head around abruptly. Derek can’t mean what Stiles thinks he means. Can he?

“Huh?”

Derek looks away and then turns back to face Stiles, jaw set, determined. 

“When we broke up, I promised myself that if I ever had a chance to fix things, I would. And I sure as hell wouldn’t let you just walk out on me like last time.” 

“You think it was easy for me to ‘walk out’ on you?” Stiles laughs. “That was the second hardest thing I’ve ever done in my life, but you made it easier when you didn’t even put up a fight.” 

“Why did you? End things, that is.” Derek eyebrows furrow in confusion.

Stiles turns his head not wanting to answer the question. “Why did you let me?” Stiles can’t even look at Derek. 

Derek frowns, “You said we wanted different things. I didn’t want to force you to be with me when you just wanted something casual.”

“Casual?!” Stiles looks up at Derek and he narrows his eyes. “How in the hell is dating for almost two years casual? How is me spending half the time at your apartment casual? Or how about when I would spend the other half trying to hint that I wanted more? Is that casual? Cause if it is, I need to buy a damn dictionary.” Stiles let his feelings get the best of him and half way in the rant his voice got high and his eyes stung from the tears that were close to falling. 

“You wanted more? Like, how much more?” Derek’s mouth is open from shock and confusion, leaving his bunny teeth showing. 

“More than you wanted apparently.” Stiles face closes off and he turns around to leave again when Derek runs ahead of him and stands in front of the door, chest heaving. 

“No,” Derek pleads, reaching for Stiles arms, trying hold him and to let him know how much he cares. “I wanted everything with you. I still do, if you’ll have me.”

“You-“ Stiles starts but can’t gather up the words. Derek wants to be with Stiles, long term and that just bout makes Stiles heart explode. 

“About a month and a half before the fight, I started saving up money for a nicer place for us and I was going to ask you to move in with me when I had enough.” Derek smiles embarrassed and looks down at the ground, ears turning red.

Stiles softly grabs Derek by the face and kisses him with all he’s got. Stiles reaches out for anything he can get his hands on, grasping firmly because now that he’s got Derek back, Stiles is never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote something. It was supposed to be a little Friends meme thing, but it turned into whatever this is supposed to be. I had to write a happy(ish) ending. I have never read a sterek fic that didn't end happy, so I sure as hell wasn't going to write it. This is the first thing I've ever written that wasn't for a grade, so please, be harsh. (:


End file.
